Goodnight, My Angel
by Quadrotriticaile
Summary: John sings Rodney to sleep. Very fluffy and sweet McShep.


**A/N: I was informed this fic is so sweet it's cavity-inducing. I apologize in advance for any dental problems that ensue. The song John sings is Goodnight, My Angel. I have it by Celtic Woman, but I believe it was Billy Joel's originally. I changed the words a little, but most of it's his/theirs.**

* * *

It had been a long day. Lives had been lost, but they'd also been saved. Not one of the better days, but it could have been worse, John reminded himself. It could always be worse. He was just thankful that most everyone was alive and in one piece.

Rodney, on the other hand, didn't have that kind of mindset. He was still fretting over what might have been and all the things he could have done better. He was blessedly silent now, finally. John was sitting with him in Rodney's quarters, trying to talk him down and coax him into some much-needed sleep.

As of now, they were sitting on the bed. Well, John was sitting. Rodney was laying across the bed with his head in John's lap. Both were in t-shirts and sweats, ready for bed. Rodney had stopped talking, but John could practically hear him still thinking. And if he felt the stain of tears on his thigh, well, he wasn't going to say anything.

John began to pet Rodney's hair tentatively. They were lovers, true, but they weren't big on displays of affection. They were men, after all. But the scientist just sighed and closed his eyes, so John kept up the soothing motion. There was just one more thing, and Rodney would be asleep.

John started to sing quietly, feeling really embarrassed. The song was a lullaby his mother used to sing, but he felt not a little odd using it to sing his lover to sleep. His voice was raspy with ill use, but the words were clear.

"Goodnight, my angel. Time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promise I will never leave you and you should always know, I never will be far away."

John slowed down his petting hand and craned his neck to see Rodney's face. The other man's features were slack with sleep and his breathing was deep and even. Smiling to himself, John carefully eased himself out from under Rodney's head.

Unfortunately, the movement woke him and Rodney reached for him without opening his eyes. John went to him and helped the groggy man get under the covers. He had planned to get Rodney to sleep and go back to his room, but Rodney tugged on his arm and mumbled, "Stay with me. Please."

They settled into the bed, John partially propped up on pillows cradling Rodney in his arms. It felt weird to be snuggling like this; to have Rodney so vulnerable. But John reflected that it was very nice to feel that the mouthy world-saver actually needed John as much as the tough military commander needed Rodney. John resumed stroking Rodney's hair and they stayed that way for a long time.

John's hand was slowing and he was almost asleep himself when Rodney said, "You were singing."

John twitched guiltily. "Um, yes?" he said nervously. He didn't really think Rodney would tease him or anything, but it was still embarrassing. He hoped that Rodney didn't think it was stupid, though if he did, John was about to find out. It wasn't like Rodney to make nice to save people's feelings.

"It was nice," the other man murmured. "I can't get back to sleep. Sing more?" He nuzzled his head against John's chest and John hummed in pleasure. He angled his head to kiss Rodney's hair. The man could be so cute when he was sleep-deprived. Obligingly, John began again.

"Goodnight, my angel. Now it's time to sleep and still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep inside this lover's heart. You'll always be a part of me."

He feels Rodney smile against him and knows that he's thinking the same thing John is: Their first date (that they realized was a date), in a Jumper doing recon over the ocean. Just the two of them. They'd talked about everything there was, and among other things John had discovered that Rodney was quite the performer. Singing, dancing, and...otherwise. John chuckled lightly and finished his song softly, feeling Rodney slipping into sleep.

"Goodnight, my angel. Now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me."

Oh yes, John wasn't stupid or naive. He knew one day Rodney would move on from him, probably get married to a nice girl, and have a nice family and a nice life. John had already done that, but who was to say that he wouldn't again? One never knew. But right now, right here, he was content to feel the weight of his sleeping scientist and fall asleep listening to him breathe.


End file.
